A long long school year
by lily4
Summary: An S+S story, talking about school in a way people never seen it before for the Sakura and Syaoran. Adventure, romance, all that stuff! You'll like it!
1. A long long school year

Konnichiwa!!!  
  
First of all, Thanks to everybody who reviewed my fanfic! I'm so glad when you do it!  
I know for sure it is very cool when the author write our names in their next ficcie   
when we review and that's what I'm gonna do! -*-Why do I reveal my author tricks!?!-*-  
Anyway thanks to: -Animegamer  
-  
-  
-  
And a special special SPECIAL thanks to my best friend Valerie, she is amazing! (and she hates  
when I use this word (^_^) )  
  
This work will be a long long long work: but without cliffhangers 'cause I hate when there is one  
so I'll not put one in my fic! I do not own CCS -blahblahblah-... on with the fic!  
**************************************************************************************  
It was a sunny monday morning like all the others...  
  
"Hoe!!!!!! I'm late!"  
  
A monday morning like all the others for everybody... except kero-chan.   
He was in deep thought because he sensed something wrong that morning. Not something evil   
or something very very bad but a little thing who might turn to a big one if things don't go well  
that day "Be careful Sakura! It's not a normal day..."  
  
"Kero! I know that it is not a normal day! It is the first day of school. What could go wrong   
except having a bad math teacher or a very boring geography teacher? By the way, if you didn't  
realized it, kero-chan, I do not have 10 anymore! I think that at 16 years old, I can take care  
of myself and, I do not sense anything wrong..."  
  
"O.k. I give up! but remember to expect the unexpected..."  
  
"Stop saying that! I know! You ALWAYS say that! I'm pretty bored!"  
  
With that, Sakura shut the door close. She was very angry.  
  
"Whatever..." kero said in a low voice "I know that it is because you know you'll not attend to  
the same school as the brat that you're angry..."  
  
She was in a school for girls only and he was in a school for boys only. They didn't say their   
feelings for each other because they were too shy but now, nothing will be the same. They would   
not be able to see each other every day like before...  
  
(At Sakura's school)  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
"Oh! Hi Madison!  
  
"You did it just in time. You aren't late!"  
  
"Thank you Maddy. Did you get your school schedule?"  
  
"Yes and did you get it too?"  
  
"Yes. Let's compare to see which class we have together"  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
They had almost every classes together: Math, Geography, English, Japanese, P.E, Computer  
Science, Biology and Theater.  
  
"Just 2 classes without ya, that's a great score!"  
  
"Yes Sakura, I couldn't have wanted more!"  
  
"And best of all, Hainicha-sensei, our japanese teacher, have a surprise for us!"  
  
"Yeah! I can't wait to see what it is..."  
  
Then, a teacher in her fifties enter the class. She was known for her severity but also for her  
way to teach: everybody understand what she explains and this is the important.. even if she is  
very rude sometimes.  
  
"Hello everybody. I am Leila Hainicha, your japanese teacher" (A.N. Please don't sue me for her  
name, you don't know how difficult it is to invent a name for your french-teacher-tranformed-in-  
a-japanese-teacher-for-the-fic)  
  
"All of you already know that I have a surprise for you"  
  
With that, the entire class cheer up and yells loudly  
  
"LET ME FINISH OR NO SURPRISE!!!" Hainicha said in an angry tone  
  
"This surprise is not for my class but because I'm your designated teacher, it's me who tell you  
this."  
  
Everybody in the class wondered what was this 'surprise' and why does she keep it a secret this  
long!  
  
"Girls, your technology class will be with another class of another school. Since you're not all   
in the same technology class, you'll have different classes with your group than the one who sits  
next to you."  
  
"but ma'am" said a blond girl" my best friend sits next to me and we have the same technology   
class"  
  
(A.N.This girl is then kind of girl who think that they're the only great person on Earth and   
everybody else is stupid...)  
  
"DON'T DO THIS WITH ME! YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT! COME SEE ME AFTER SCHOOL!!!" said the   
anormally red-with-anger teacher.  
  
The girl just laugh...  
  
By the time that this stupidity happens, Sakura talked with Madison:  
  
"Maddy, Do we have technology class together?"  
  
"I'm afraid not..."  
  
"Oh lord! I will be with some girls I didn't know... even maybe with that blond girl... and   
another class I don't know in this school too" said Sakura very down...  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you will make friends with them."  
  
"Thank you Maddison!"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
What do ya think? I have so much fun writing this! I just hope you'll have fun as much as I when  
you'll read it!   
Comments?  
Questions?  
Flame?  
Go send it to me at: cherrylily2000@yahoo.com  
  
By the way, Merry Christmas to all of you! 


	2. How is everybody doing?

Hi! It's me again! With plenty of !!!!!! I know I put too many but I just can't do things another  
way... It's stupid but this is it so you'll just have to work with it! And sorry for the last  
part of "School..." for the people who reviwed "Syaoran is mine" but as you know, it takes   
some time before the reviewers are list on fanfiction.net so I received the e-mail saying that  
you guys reviewed it but I didn't remember your names so I just let a blank to filled up later  
but then I was so excited that I finished my first chapter that I just upload it...  
  
without writing your names!  
  
A sorry and a thanks to: - ~*sakuraandsyaoranforever*~  
-rogue 01  
  
Sorry guys!  
  
A special thanks again to Valerie, my best friend, to be herself!  
  
ok..on with the story!  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The day passed by quickly as they meet their Math teacher in second and then go to lunch.  
  
"Mrs. Kojiki is a nice women, ne Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked  
  
They were in a beautiful indoor park reserved for lunch time (Like an outdoor cafeteria). The   
'they' was: Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika. Naoko moved to America since 2 years now but they  
write letters to her often.   
  
"Yeah. I think I will understand Math this year!"  
  
"She's fun too. Not like Mrs. Hainicha!" Tomoyo said with a grin  
  
"You have it too?" asked Rika  
  
"Yes and Chiharu and you get it too as I can see..."Tomoyo replied  
  
"ohhhhh... Don't remind it to me PLEASE!" Chiharu exclaims  
  
"She is certainly nice when you know her and she explains very well after all" Sakura said  
  
"Yes but she gave us assignments on the first class! 6 pages!" Tomoyo said and sigh  
  
  
"Did she talk to you about the 'technology classes'?" asked Sakura  
  
"No but Mrs. Kojiki did. We have it too and she is our designated teacher. What is a Technology   
class anyway?" Chiharu asked  
  
"A class where you do things like programming machines and drawing plans for houses, things like  
that" Tomoyo reply  
  
"That seems boring!" Sakura said "Hope the teacher will be nice..."  
  
"Let's hope it" Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika said all at the same time  
  
~bell ring~  
  
"We have to go" Rika said  
  
"Yes see ya!" Sakura yells because Chiharu and Rika were too far away to simply talk to them  
  
"What class do we have next?" she asked to Tomoyo  
  
"P.E."  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! I loooove P.E.!" Sakura cheers  
  
(after P.E)  
  
" Hey Sakura, we don't have the last class together! You have religion and I have religion with  
another teacher" Madison said (A.N. I know that I write Tomoyo and Madison but since it's the   
same person it's ok I guess)  
  
"That's ok Maddy, anyway you have our new friend Marybeth in your class and I have Rika in mine  
so we're ok!"  
  
"See ya after school Sakura!"  
  
"Yes after school Maddy!"  
  
With that, they go to their last - and boring- class.  
  
(after school)  
  
"How do you like our new school Madison?"  
  
"It's great. And you?"  
  
"Great..." Sakura replied with a sad look  
  
"I know you miss Li-kun very much Sakura but you two live still in the same town even if we don't  
attend to the same school as he did"  
  
"You always know what to say to cheer me up Madison"  
  
"What are friends for, ne?"  
  
With that, they went home, Sakura on her side Madison on the other.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Hope you liked it. Same as usual, my e-mail address is: cherrylily2000@yahoo.com  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. What's happening now?

Hiya!  
  
Thanks for reviewing to:  
- ~*~angel~*~  
-StarryNight  
-PAM (even if it was a kind of flame...)  
-  
-  
  
  
Special Thanks again to Valerie!!!  
  
I do not own CCS, just the weird teachers: it's my teachers!!! (not the name but their  
personnality...) I have them except I do not have Japanese but French class and that's it! You  
now know about my super teacher! ...and if it's seem detailed the schedule they have it's because  
it's my schedule.....Enough blabbling on with the fic!  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
(the next morning...)  
  
"Hoe!!! I'm late again!  
  
Sakura wakes up late again but not by too much so she reaches school in time. She goes in her  
first class - English.  
  
"Hi Madison!"  
  
"Hello Sakura!"  
  
"We do not have Technology class today, do we?"  
  
"No we don't. Tommorow Morning is the first time."  
  
"okay" Sakura replied, dissapointed.  
  
The class went by quickly and soon they have to quit the kind Miss Henry to go to Biology class.  
This class went by as quickly as the other, but for the disapointment of Madison because that was  
her favourite class. They lunched, then it was a Geography class: with a boring teacher! That  
class didn't pass quickly, it was more like an eternity to them! But, to the satisfaction of   
everyone, the bell rang.  
  
"What a boring class!" said Sakura  
  
"Oh yes! But it was mean the thing Stacey (the blond girl) said to Mr. Yukiko" (the boring  
geography teacher)   
  
"She really is a monster! How could she say that!" exclaims Sakura  
  
"Don't care too much about it! Tommorow is the big surprise so think about that!" said Tomoyo  
  
"You bet!"  
  
(wednesday morning)  
  
Sakura was up early for once. She thought about that ' surprise ' all the evening but she didn't   
even have an idea why it is a so big surprise to have another class with hers.  
  
"Some more girls, what else!" she said out loud.  
  
"What did you said?" said Kero-chan rubbing his eyes with his paws  
  
"Nothing kero, nothing"  
  
"Be careful today Sakura, the thing I sensed the other day, I sense it again"  
  
This time Sakura was too deep in thought to be mad or anything about Kero. She just nodded.  
  
(At school, in the schoolyard)  
  
"Hi Maddy How are ya?"said Sakura in a joyful tone  
  
"Hi Sakura! You seem pretty excited... what is it for?" Madison asked  
  
"Me, excited, no... not me, why do you think that?" asked Sakura who was pretty nervous...  
  
"Sakura, I know you since ever so please tell me the truth"  
  
"I called Syaoran last night and we talked for hours! About the school, the teachers, the other  
students, what we do, everything!"  
  
"How many hours?"  
  
"eeeehhh hehehe... ummm" was all Sakura could say  
  
"ahem, it's not an answer..."  
  
"4 hours..."  
  
"WHAT? AREYOUCRAZY? YOUTALKTOHIMEVERYDAYANDYOUDONTSEEHIMONEDAYANDYOUTALKTOHIM4HOURS!!!" Tomoyo  
said, upset  
  
"I mean you talk to him everyday, you don't see him just one day and you talk to him 4 hours on  
the telephone, now do not say to me that you don't love him I will not believe you..." Tomoyo  
said with a grin  
  
"Keep it a secret, ok?"  
  
"Anything for a friend Sakura"  
  
Then they go separate ways, to their Technology class.  
  
(Sakura in the school building)  
  
"Ok, B2-108, where is it? The B2-106 is there so it have to be the next door..." said Sakura  
  
"I found it!" she said excited  
  
But, the excitment does not last very long when she open the door and saw what the surprise  
really was...  
It was that...  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
--  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
--  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
--  
-  
-(A.N.Do you think I'll do it? Do you think I'll let you on a cliffhanger like this?There is only  
one way to find out...)  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-(A.N. Of course not!)  
  
But, the excitment does not last very long when she open the door and saw what the surprise  
really was...  
It was that...  
The other class was a boy class! Her mouth fell down on the ground (anime style) when she saw   
that!  
  
"Kinomoto you're late." said her teacher  
  
"I'm not, there's 4 minutes left!" she said to him  
  
"Ok that's right... for this time." The weird teacher said "Go to your place, there."  
  
Sakura goes to her place. All the way to her place she look to the ground so she didn't see who  
was the boy sitting next to her. She didn't see he look at her like he was crazy...  
  
Finally, she turn to her left to greet her new school mate but when she saw who it was she  
couldn't believe it: Syaoran Li!  
  
The class went by quickly, too quickly for Sakura  
  
Her teacher was weird but she didn't care at all. She was with Li. She was with Li. She was with  
Li. She was with Li  
  
"I am with Li!" she yells loudly - she was at her locker  
  
Everybody turned to look at her and she blushed beet red at this moment.  
  
A blond girl looked at her as well, but with an evil glare.  
" I'm Stacey White and I'm the greatest. This 'Li' seems to be a nice guy... I'm not in his class  
but I will have him. I'll have him." she said  
  
With that, she takes a last look at her poor little victim and laugh.  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
Hates Stacey?  
Likes her? (I dunno how somebody could like her but...)  
Tell me at cherrylily2000@yahoo.com  
  
Review please, even if you flame or you just write a ! or a word but review please!  
lily  
  



	4. The adventure continues...

Hello!  
  
How is everybody doing?  
  
I do not have any 'reviewers hello' because nobody reviewed since last time. Please! Just a word.  
It's so easy! 1 word, 1 word, I beg of you!  
  
I'll do a special hello for all my fanfic so if you want to be my 'special hello' Review or  
e-mail me!  
  
For my special hello:  
  
Special Hello to 'Kawaii MCL' !!!  
  
BTW, Valerie, you're awesome!  
  
On with the fic, there will be more adventure and romance and drama!  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo wait up!" Sakura said panting  
  
"Sorry Sakura, I didn't wait for you because 15 minutes after class you were still in yours..."  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura said, her cheeks blushing a little pink, " What do you think of your 'surprise'?"  
  
"I have Rita in my class, this is her class who'll be the other class joining us this year"   
Tomoyo replied  
  
"Hoe!!!!!!!" was all Sakura could say...'I thought I wasn't the only one that my Technology class  
will be with boys...' she thought  
  
"Hurry up or we'll be late with Mrs. DO-WHAT-I-WANT" Tomoyo said with a grin  
  
"Don't call our Japanese teacher like that, I know she could be nice..." Sakura said  
  
"What a funny joke! hahahaha!" Tomoyo said. And she laughed all the way to the class.  
  
(In Syaoran's school...)  
  
"Ok guys, we'll have another student in our class. He comes from America so be nice with him.  
Shayne, would you please come and meet the class?" the teacher asked  
  
"Yeah and would you please, sit and teach the class?" Shayne asked with annoyance (A.N.Shayne is  
that type of guy who do a show of himself and always do stupid and mean jokes in class and   
everywhere else...)  
  
"ahem, Shayne, you can sit behind Mr. Li" the teacher replied like all he said didn't happen  
  
"OH! You call us 'Mr'? How funny! I'll call you Mrs, ok? So Li and you could be a couple..."  
Shayne said to his teacher (A.N. the teacher is a guy so it's very mean, but Shayne  
think it's funny)  
  
Everybody laughed with Shayne. Everybody? No... Syaoran was red, red, red with anger. He could  
show him to use respect but he didn't want to play that game with Shayne, since Shayne was stupid.  
  
The class went by quickly. Soon, the bell rang.  
  
"ok, class dismissed." The teacher said  
  
'I just hope he's not in my Technology class' Li thought  
  
(At the end of the day...)  
  
'Sakura told me to wait for her in the park and here I am but she isn't here...' Li thought.  
'Prepare yourself, you baka! It will be the perfect time to tell her that you love her!'  
  
"No! No! No! No! And no! Not today" he yells.  
  
"What 'not today'?" A girl voice asked from behind  
  
"Nothing. I don't know you. Go away!" Li said ' Why Sakura takes this much time!'  
  
The girl suddenly comes out from a bush and it was...Stacey!  
  
"You know that you're handsome, Li" she said  
  
"Go away I do NOT know you and I'll NEVER love you either!" he said  
  
"Why? The little cherry blossom? She does not love you! She told me. I'm a friend of her and she  
told me that you're nice but she only think of you as a friend.I told her 'And what if he loves  
you?' She replied that she would be honored but that she didn't love you." Stacey lied with her  
natural way of her.  
  
"It's okay Miss, I, I, I..." Li said controlling with difficulty his pain "I, I, understand" he   
finally replied.  
  
"Don't be so sad. I know! I'll cheer you up!" she said with a friendly voice (a fake friendly voice)  
  
"No. It's okay. I'll be okay." he said  
  
"No you will not. I know how you feel more than you think. Come with me! just a friend who help a  
friend, it's okay!" she said cheering him up  
  
"ok, ok" he agreed  
  
But, meanwhile, Sakura has arrived to the park. She watched the whole scene, hiding behind a tree.  
She couldn't hear them, just watch them. When she saw Syaoran quit the park with Stacey, she felt  
an horrible pain.   
  
"I wanted to tell him that I love him and he goes with STACEY! I'm a big loser, Oh yeah, a BIG  
loser." She fell on the ground and start crying.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
Bad?  
Sad?  
You're mad at me?  
You want to kill me?  
  
Just tell me then!  
  
Review please or e-mail me at: cherrylily2000@yahoo.com  
  
See ya!   
  
...and don't worry! It's a S+S fic so things will patch up eventually! 


	5. A short moment

Ohayo!  
  
A nice little part of my fanfic! Thanks to my reviewers!Thanks to:  
  
  
Sakura_Syaoran  
  
And my Special hello is to: Sakura1985 !!!  
  
Val, you're the best again! on with the ficcie!  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Stacey, I already said that I didn't need any help of you..." Syaoran said  
  
"I know! I just wanted to." Stacey said  
  
She led him to a beautiful park where all the flowers were wonderful.  
  
"Stacey..."  
  
"shhhhh...It's where I come when I have to think. I'll let you alone now. I think this is what  
you want." she said  
  
"Yes. Thank you for all"  
  
"My pleisure." she replied and quit 'My pleisure, especially when you'll see what I prepared  
for you, it will be MY pleisure...'she thought  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After she left, Syaoran thought about what just happened that night.  
  
"I would have did a fool of myself if Stacey didn't come. Maybe she's a nice girl. Maybe, I could  
love her... no. I just can't. My heart is taken by Sakura. The only way that I could love another  
girl is if she tells me, face to face, that she hates me. She is too kind to do such a thing so  
all I can do is be her friend..." he sighed sadly  
  
"Yes, friends forever..."  
************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Tell me! and by the way, Stacey is MEAN! She does that only for her pleisure so don't think she  
could have a little part of good in her, it's not true!  
  
See ya!  
lily  



	6. And now?

Ohayo minna-san!  
  
I loooove to write so here I am again! Thanks to everybody who reviewed!  
-Magic Key  
-Digidynasty  
-Sakura_Syaoran  
-Super saya-jin  
-Empress sarah-sama  
-American cardcaptor  
-Nako-chan  
  
My special hello is for: H20_girl2000 !!!  
  
  
Valerie keep going you'll do just well in everything you'll do!  
  
On with the fic!  
*************************************************************************  
  
(Thursday morning)  
  
Sakura wakes up in the park and wondered how she ends up there.  
  
' Oh yeah. Yesterday... Syaoran with Stacey...' she thought and start crying.  
She didn't want that to happen. She just wanted to tell her feelings to   
Syaoran. Why did he go out with that girl? 'Maybe because she is better than  
you' a voice in her head tell her.' No, it isn't true, that could not be true  
that is not true...' she thought to herself, but, even with the hardest   
efforts, she doesn't convice herself.  
  
'I should get going, I have school and it is already...(look at her watch)  
it's already 7 a.m. Hoe! I'm late!'  
  
She runs toward her house and change into her school uniform and then run to  
get to school. Unfortunately, she didn't make it in time. Her first class was  
Japanese. 'oh no!' she thought.  
  
She knocked on the door thinking that was a very very VERY bad moment in her  
life and that she have to be late in the worst situation of all. Her   
japanese class. But she had a surprise when the door opened slowly.  
  
It wasn't Mrs. Hainicha but a men. She runs toward her chair and then sit.   
The teacher told her that she was late but that it doesn't matter this day  
because it was a free time period because their teacher wasn't here.  
  
She didn't talk to anyone during this hour of free time. She just thought.   
She thought about Stacey, who was chatting loudly with her friends. She   
thought about Syaoran, how she loves him, what she could do, everything that  
she wonders...  
  
Soon, the bell rang and she was on her way to her English class. Tomoyo   
followed her, and she was very upset because she didn't knew anything at  
all about what happened last night.   
  
The thing that shocked Sakura enough to let her forgot, for a moment her  
thought was that Miss Henry wasn't there either.   
'Perfect!' thought Sakura sadly 'another hour to torture my mind'  
  
But she wasn't thinking about Stacey anymore but more about what Kero-chan  
had say to her a couple of days ago.   
  
~~~**-- Flashbacks--**~~~  
  
" Remember to expect the unexpected Sakura! I feel something bad..."  
  
~~~**--End of Flashbacks--**~~~  
  
'I think it's what kero told me. But what is it? I don't know what it could   
be... The death card? No I caught it with Syaoran earlier...Syaoran...'  
  
She shook her head trying not to think of him but she couldn't help it, she  
loved Syaoran so she just cannot not thought about him.  
  
' I love you so Syaoran...I' her thought were interrupted by a tiny piece of  
paper stuck in her English binder. She took it and it reads:  
  
~ Your messenger told me everything about what you feel towards me: only  
frienship, no love at all. But I have to hear you say it yourself. Come to   
meet me after school tomorrow at my apartment. Li Syaoran~  
  
'Which messenger? I don't have a messenger! Oh no! he thinks I do not love  
him...' she thought 'I'll go see him tomorrow, I'll tell him I love him!'  
  
With that, the rest of the day went by quickly and she said all this only to  
Tomoyo. Tomoyo said that it was for the best and that it just was a big BIG  
misunderstanding. ' I hope she's right' thought Sakura before going to sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Some people told me it was too short chapters. Is it? Do you want longer  
parts? Do you have any special request, like maybe a poem about what one  
of them thought at that very moment, or a dramatic-end-right-there.  
  
Just tell me or review and tell me! (cherrylily2000@yahoo.com)  
  
Ciao!  
lily 


	7. Let's see where our heroes are...

Hello everybody!  
  
(people say) oh no not her again!  
(me) Yes with more !!!! than ever!  
(people) oh no!  
(me) Yes! Thanks to everybody who reviewed that I named last time since I   
just finished it and I'm writing this chapter before posting the other one   
because of- blah blah blah- you're tired of listening to me so on with the  
fic  
  
Thank you to:  
  
-Kim  
-Syaoran  
- ~*~Sakura-chan~*~  
-Sakura-chan  
-Sakura 1985  
-Lianna  
-Kera-chan  
-Star Magic  
-Siu Saki  
  
And my special hello is for: Lyne  
  
And for 'A fan of Fanfiction' ummmm....  
Li and Syaoran is the SAME guy so S+S is what you mean by L+S, ok?  
  
Hoe!(me saying it) I ALMOST forgot to tell that Valerie is so cool!  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
(the evening at Syaoran's apartment)  
  
'I think I should go to the place that *Stacey* girl showed me to help me  
think about what I should do tomorrow.' He thought and then he left.  
  
(At the garden)  
  
In girl waited in a bush. ' I know he'll come. I just know it' she thought.  
  
Then, a boy with amber eyes entered in the garden.  
  
' I knew it!' she thought 'He came, yeah! It'll be a piece of cake now to  
trap him! hahaha!'  
  
The boy walked aroun in circles thinking about what he should say to the one  
he loved. 'Maybe if I say to her that it was a joke...no..that isn't true and  
that wouldn't be fair play with her. I loved her and I still do and I'll just  
say it to her.' he concluded and was about to quit the garden when a girl  
popped up of nowhere and speak to him:  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun! It's me Stacey. What d'ya doing here tonight?" she asked  
  
"Just thinking. Same question for you: What do you doing here?" he asked  
  
"I lost something last night, can you help me searching for it?"  
  
Deep inside of him, a voice said 'Don't do that! It will not be good for   
you.' but he ignored it and said to Stacey:  
  
"Okay. Do you know where it could have been and what is it?"  
  
"It's my other earring" she said pointing her ears that one of them has a  
beautiful heart-shaped earring and the other nothing at all. "I think it's  
somewhere that way..." she added pointing a little bush of purple flowers.  
  
"Ok I'll look there. Think about where it could be if it's not here." he said  
  
"Ok. Thank you very much."she said  
  
He went to the purple flowers bush and he saw the tiny earring in the grass  
below a beautiful flower. He took the earring but then, the flower let out  
a purple powder and he fall unconcsious on the ground.  
  
"Stupid guy! He's like all the other! I will have him, hehehe." she said  
  
She chanted some magic words and he dissapeared to her lair. 'This black  
magic book I took at the library - steel would be the perfect word hehehe- is  
working!' She thought. She was about to leave for her lair too when someone  
said: " Oh the little sorceress falled for a stupid guy! How pathetic!"  
  
"Who are you? The star-fairy maybe? Don't fall for him! Yeah right like I  
will listen to your stupid hints!" she replied annoyed  
  
"Oh. You're less stupid that I thought you would be. I'll introduce myself:  
I'm Shayne. Long time no see, ne Stacey?"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
It certainly doesn't surprise you when you read that Stacey and Shayne   
already knew each other, hey?  
  
I know that it is not very original or very unexpected either but tell me  
do YOU think, ok?  
  
cherrylily2000@yahoo.com is my address again or review  
  
I'll write some more tomorrow because I want to write my other fic now.  
  
Ciao!  
lily 


	8. What will they do next?

Hiya minna-san!  
  
Sorry to all of you for the time it took to have this chapter done but I was  
sick and since now I'm better, I continue writing! Blah blah blah, I do not  
own CCS and all the gang just Stacey (Everybody hates her...) Shayne  
(Everybody will SOON hates him...) and the weird teachers (They're just weird  
okay?)  
  
In my opinion, I hate Shayne more than Stacey. (When I say more I mean MORE!)  
...and you'll probably will at the end of this chapter, which I tried to make  
longer than the others to people's request.  
  
By the way, my reviewers thanks are to: (not necessarily in order, 'k?)  
  
-Sakura (your name is very difficult to write with things like £° ¤ and I  
give up!)  
-Lullaby  
-Darkness of death  
-Ashura  
-Sakura_Syaoran  
-Kitty-san  
-Sakura+Syaoran=Love  
-Empress Sarah-sama  
-kukki-chan  
-Cherry Blossom  
-Shoujo_Anime_Princess  
-Liiskindacute  
-Nako-chan  
-Tomoyo Daisuki  
-wussup!!!  
  
And my special hello is for: tigerflower2001  
  
You rock girl! You as wonderful and as perfect as Valerie!...and I know she  
would think the same! Hahaha!!! (Sorry ::lily is laughing like mad and is   
about to run out of air -cough, cough, !!!!!!!! suffocating...- "ok, I'm  
okay" Sorry again...)  
  
On with the fic, BTW, they're 16 in this if you don't remember...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
(In the gardens, where they were, thursday night, at 11:34 pm, at 56 seconds)  
  
"Shayne! What are you doing here!" Stacey said  
  
"Just teasing you, honey..." Shayne replied  
  
"Oh Shayne! Grow up you little jerk!" she said  
  
"Never as jerk as that Syaoran guy..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ohhhhh... the little barbie will get mad? And what will she do, a catfight  
maybe? No... I get it, she will run to her lair because the big vein that  
popped up destroy all her make-up effects!" he said with an evil grin  
  
"Damn! Stop it! Hell,I am your lifelong friend!"  
  
"Okay, okay, you know I'm just practising for the 'cherry blossom event' on  
our schedule, remember?"  
  
"Yep, the time when all the little cherry blossoms must fight... or die"  
  
"I hope you're ready, I'll not save your butt like last time..."  
  
"It was a big mistake to kiss that 'David' guy, he was so annoying!" she  
said  
  
"Yeah, he was like a baby with all his romantisicm. Romance? Who needs that  
stupid stuff!" he said  
  
"Shayne! You're evil! Even I, like romance." Stacey said  
  
"That's why this is so stupid! It's just like you... if only you were like  
me: Strong, Cool, Powerful, Handsome..."  
  
"...and modest?" she said sarcastically  
  
"Don't do that kind of bad jokes with me Honeycomb (A.N. it's his pet name  
for her...) because you'll be in deep trouble. and you know that I'm much   
better than all the things I could say in my entire life."  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." she said, looking at the ground  
  
"Apologize to the greatest creature on Earth that ever live"  
  
"Sorry Shayne, I didn't mean it. I just have a weird feeling that 'Li' is   
THE guy, you know the guy we dreamed about, the two of us, the same night, at  
the same time, 4 years ago..."  
  
"Yes I remember, How couldn't I? First of all, it is mainly the reason of our  
quest, Stacey. Why had you ran away 6 months ago is a question we'll talk  
about later. Finally, I have the greatest memory of all the living beings."  
  
"Yes Shayne I know, I didn't underestimate your memory. It's just that I'm  
not my ownself lately. I'm nicer than I was, in the old days... That scares  
me Shayne, what if I'll never be able to kill someone again?"  
  
"Don't worry Honeycomb, you'll do just great with the cherry blossom. You'll  
be perfect. You are my best friend, and I know you'll do it."  
  
"Thank you Shayne" Stacey replied "Thank you for believing in me even after  
what happened 2 years ago."  
  
"No prob! You were just a little stupid girly, you're now older and better"  
  
"I know, thanks again Shayne" she said 'How could I explain him that the   
reason why I ran away is that I loved him! and I still do... what will I do?'  
  
"Let's go now Honeycomb. Let's play with the little wolf"  
  
(In Sakura's room, at the same time...)  
  
"Stacey is so... so... undescribable!" Sakura sighed "She is a beautiful rose  
when I'm just a cherry blossom, it's normal that Syaoran like her instead of  
me! It's okay I guess..."  
  
"I hate you Li-kun! I hate you" she yells over and over again, alone in her   
house, trying to clear her mind.  
  
She didn't knew that Syaoran could hear what she yells. She didn't knew that  
he heard when she said that she hated him. She didn't knew that he only heard  
that and that his heart was broken by those words. Worst of all, she didn't  
knew that he loves her. ...Or loved her because...  
  
~~~~~~~Flashbacks~~~~~~~  
  
"...the only way I could stop loving her is when I'll hear her say to me,   
face to face, that she hates me. ...but she'll never say such a thing because  
she's too kind..."  
  
~~~~~~End of Flashbacks~~~~~~  
  
"How could she say such a thing? Why? What did I do?" his words were interrupt  
by Stacey's  
  
"I don't know. Nobody knows. Nobody will never know and it's better this way  
I suppose."  
  
"You're right I guess. ...but where am I?"  
  
"At my place (A.N. she just arranged her lair, which is a cave near Sakura's  
basement, to look like an apartment) I hope you'll sleep in the guest room.  
From what I see, you're too tired to go to your apartment now. Don't worry,  
I'll not disturb you. If you want to take a shower, there is a bathroom in  
the guestroom and for your infomation, I live alone so don't worry, no  
annoyings brothers or sisters, and no questions. Is everything fine?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She was about to go back to her room, which was across his, when he said  
something:  
  
"Ehhhh, Stacey, thanks for everything"  
  
"It's nothing, really. What are friends for, ne?" she said  
  
With that, she went to her room. He took a shower and went to bed.  
  
'Yes what are friends for... if only Sakura was still my friend... Yes what  
are friends for' he thought, slumber taking him 'Maybe Stacey, what a   
GIRLFRIEND is for...' his last thoughts were of how him and Stacey would like,  
together 'What if Stacey was my girlfriend?'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
I don't know how to descibe Shayne to make you hate him, but he really is  
believing that he is the coolest guy of all time.  
  
~*~~*~~*~ SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT~*~~*~~*~  
  
EVERYBODY  
  
READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'M OUT OF IDEAS FOR A SECRET PROJECT! NOTHING TO DO WITH FANFIC BUT I  
WOULD BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU IF YOU TELL ME IDEAS TO GET PEOPLE  
TOGETHER!!! E-MAIL ME AND TELL ME! cherrylily2000@yahoo.com  
  
lily 


	9. Truth, all the truth...

Helloooo!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers again! If your name isn't there and you reviewed  
one of my stories, don't worry! Your name will be on a list sometime, it is  
just that I have little problems with the reviewers alert, ok?  
  
Thanks to:  
-sue  
-syaoran  
-cherryblossoms2000  
-H20_girl2000  
-Sakura1985  
-tigerflower  
  
My special hello is for: anderaina !!!  
  
I do not own CCS and everything, just the 2 mean people and the teachers...  
blah, blah, blah... and don't worry if something happens to Sakura or  
Syaoran: It is a S+S fic!!!  
  
On with it...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(The day of their meeting...Friday) -If you don't remember, they were  
suppose to meet at Syaoran's apartment on Friday...-  
  
After school, Sakura went shopping with Tomoyo and they talked a lot about  
what happenned in the park 2 days ago.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. It could just be a BIG misunderstanding. He loves you!"  
Tomoyo said  
  
"Do you think? It would be normal that he likes Stacey better than me! She's   
a rose and I'm only a cherry blossom!" Sakura said, taking her favourite  
way to look at things in her situation.  
  
"Don't be stupid Sakura! You know that he loves you. And cherry blossoms are   
different than roses, but they're as great and even better! And you're the  
greatest cherry blossom!" Tomoyo said, thinking it truly.  
  
"Thank you so much Tomoyo, you're always there for me" Sakura replied  
  
"I hate to see you sad Sakura. And even more to see you sad because of a  
stupid barbie who thinks she is a goddess and that she's Miss popularity  
and (Tomoyo took a bitchy voice) Oh I'm great hahaha! (laughing stupid)"  
  
Sakura giggled and Tomoyo thought that she at least make her giggle so it's  
better than nothing. 'I have to know what happens to Syaoran-kun' she thought  
  
They went to a clothes store and Sakura bought a very very beautiful dress.  
The dress looked like a princess dress: Indigo blue, with spagetti strips and  
a little purple spagetti strip belt with a little flower in the front. The  
top of the dress was ajusted to her body but the skirt was very very large.  
(Kinda like the dress in the ancient times...)  
  
"He'll just cannot resist!" Tomoyo said. That was part of her plan. She had  
now a plan to put them together... 'It just couldn't fail...' she thought.   
  
"I hope you're right!" she sighed sadly  
  
"I'm right! I'm always right!" she said playfully  
  
"Oh right Tomoyo-SAMA!" Sakura said with a grin  
  
"C'mon! We have to go to my place before it's too late. You don't want to  
be late this time, don't you?" Tomoyo asked seriously  
  
"No! Let's go!" Sakura answered and they went to the Daidouji's residence.  
Tomoyo's mother wasn't there because she had a dinner with her new flame.  
(A.N. In my story, nobody's alone so everybody's happy!)  
  
An hour or so later, Sakura was dressed up in her new dress and Tomoyo was  
still fixing Sakura's hair. Finally, after a long time, Sakura was ready.  
  
"See? I was right! You're perfect!" Tomoyo said looking at Sakura like an   
artist his paintings "You're absolutely perfect!"  
  
"Thank you. I just hope that Syaoran-kun will think the same thing as you..."  
she said sadly  
  
"He'll think the same thing! Everybody would think the same thing! Let's go,  
Cinderella, you're ready to meet you're prince tonight..." Tomoyo said  
  
"Yeah! Thank you Tomoyo. I'll do my best. Thanks for evrything." Sakura said  
with a regained joy.  
  
"My pleisure, really. Just one more thing before you leave..." she said,   
pressing her fingers together to show how 'little' was the thing she wanted  
  
"I will not be with you and for you, I'll not follow you..."  
She didn't had the time to finish her sentence, Sakura finished it for her:  
  
"After that, you want to know everything in details, right? Sure!" Sakura  
said.  
  
"Thank you. Now, let's go or you'll be late!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Hey! It's just 6:30!"  
  
"Surprise him! That will be better!" Tomoyo replied  
  
"Yeah! See ya tomorrow!" Sakura said  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
With that on, Sakura made her way to Syaoran's apartment. When, she rang the  
doorbell, she was surprised that nobody answered. She rang it a second time  
just to see that he wasn't there. She look at her tiny silver watch and saw  
that it was now 7:15 and they were supposed to meet here at 7:00. She knew   
right away that this wasn't him to be late. She grew worried. 'What if he  
isn't there? What if he forgot? No he could not forget something like that...  
but what happen? Is he in danger?' She paused and concentrate on that familiar  
green aura to know if he was in danger, but she didn't sensed anything wrong.  
  
'What is he doing right now?'she thought worriedly  
  
She concentrated on what she thought after that, maybe he'd hear her...  
  
'Syaoran, if you hear me, please, please tell me why you didn't come to our  
meeting...' she keep saying in her mind, making her way to the park.  
  
At the park, she sat on a bench. It was a warm fall day and even if her dress  
was sleeveless, she wasn't cold. She just sat there, thinking her little chant  
over and over again.  
  
  
(At Stacey's lair, 6:50)  
  
"Thanks Stacey for the dinner, it was delicious." Li said  
  
"No prob. Hey Li-kun, if you want, you could spend the night here tonight.   
You know that you're always welcome here." Stacey said  
  
"Thanks Stace, but I think I would be better to go to my place right now." he  
replied  
  
"Ok. But remember that if you feel lonely or something you can come here."  
  
"Thank you but I'll be ok."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, walking for the door. He then turned and say:  
  
"Do you want to come to my place tonight? It would just be normal that you come  
after I spend the night here yesterday." he said 'Why am I saying that?' he  
thought 'It's ok I guess, anyway it's just normal to do that, no?' 'yes'  
another voice replied deep within him, a voice he never heard before. He was  
on his guard when the voice spoke again 'I'm just your feelings baka, you  
love her and you know that' 'Yeah, I guess...'  
  
"Ok then. Just let me get my stuff and I'll meet you at the door in 5 minutes  
ok?" Stacey said  
  
"Ok" He replied 'Meeting? Why do this word seem familiar to me right now? He  
looked at his watch to see that it was now 7:15 'Why does it sound familiar?'  
  
Suddenly, like an answer to his questions, a voice echoed through his mind:  
  
'Syaoran, if you hear me, please, please tell me why you didn't come to our  
meeting...'  
  
'Oh yeah! The meeting with Sakura. I think that I'd better go... but what do  
I say to Stacey now? If I say that I do not want her to come at my place  
tonight, she'll suspect something... Oh, Baka! Baka! Baka! What do I do now?  
No I just can't tell Stacey not to come, it's too late. I have to turn the  
situation to see it from another angle. If I'  
  
But his thought were interrupt by Stacey's voice:  
  
"Li-kun? Li-kun? Are you ok?"  
  
"Daijoubou"  
  
"It's better that I come with you tonight after all..." she said looking   
worried. (A.N. Yeah right, like she could be worried...)  
  
"Let's go then." He said 'Great! It's just great! Now, she thinks that I need  
help tonight too, it's just great!' he thought 'On the other hand' the voice  
echoing through his mind replied to that 'You love Stacey and Sakura hates you  
and it's exactly what you had to hear to move on. It was said so now MOVE ON!  
You love Stacey and she cares for you so what's the problem?' 'You get a point  
right now. If Sakura hates me, I don't care if she see me with another girl,   
after all, she hates me. But the problem is why? Why does she hates me? What  
did I do?' Li thought 'It doesn't matter! You love Stacey so let's go!'  
  
"Li-kun? Li-kun? Are you there? Helloooo Syaoran!"  
  
"What? Did you say something?"   
  
"No, nothing, I didn't say anything really important but are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah I was just wandering why you're so kind towards me when I'm so rude..."  
  
"Oh!" She blushed (A.N. FAKE!!! I HATE YOU STACEY!!! Please forgive me, I  
just had enough of that girl...)"Thank you Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"It's just that I like helping people that's all." she added   
(A.N. FAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-*-cough-*-cough-*-gasping~for~air-*-cough-*-)  
  
"Thank you. eh....Stacey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Had you experienced something like that before? What I mean is that you know  
so much what I passed through and... em... I..."  
  
"Yeah. But it doesn't matter."  
  
"I want to know please. It would confort me."  
  
"I think you're right. I had problems like that 6 time in the past. I   
remember each one like from the very first day I met them." she sighed "I  
was just so blind and stupid! (A.N. You are a LIAR!!! But it's true that   
you're stupid thought...-*-evil grin-*-)I didn't see that they would just   
play with my heart like the other...(A.N. Sorry if your name is listed below  
I didn't mean to tease you or anything, I just picked up name like that...)  
David, William, Alexander, Josh, Rick, Shay...Eh...I mean...Shennington. We  
called him by his last name." she said but Syaoran didn't suspect anything.  
' I almost named Shayne! I'm lucky that he didn't even see a thing, I hope  
Shayne wasn't in my thought either...'  
  
(He wasn't because meanwhile...)  
  
"Hehehe! Hehehe! Soooo...funnyyyyyy! Hehehe! He...is...soooo...stupid...!  
Hehehe! 'I'm your feelings' hehehe and I'm also a cow and God and Hehehe!  
So...stupid!" Shayne said  
  
He had kept contact with Syaoran by his magical powers and it was him the   
'other voice in Syaoran's mind'.  
  
"Calm down Shayne" he said to himself "let's get some more fun of the little  
wolf"  
  
  
(In front of Syaoran's apartment's door, 8:00)  
  
"Come in Stace. You can take the guest room, it's right there" he said, pointing  
at a good-sized room.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran-kun."  
  
'Tell her how you feel baka!' the ~voice~ said.  
  
"Stace?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Before he could say anything, a light flashed in front of Stacey. (A.N. kinda  
like in the cave episode when they saw a light coming from the cave...)  
  
"What was that Stacey?" he asked, being on his guard, totally forgetting  
about what he wanted to say earlier  
  
"I don't know! What was it!" she said with a half-confused, half-scared look  
(fake look...)  
  
'My powers are drained what's happenning!'  
  
"The little cherry blossom beating the rose, surprising ne Stacey?" Sakura  
said from her spot: in front of the window where she came from.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran said confused  
  
But Sakura's attention was all focused on Stacey.  
  
"Cherry blossom! What are you doing here!" Stacey asked frustrated  
  
Sakura didn't answer her question, she simply continued what she had to say  
  
"You thought your little games would work this time, ne? But I'm the clow   
mistress and I won't allow you to play your little game on Syaoran, neither  
on anybody else"  
  
Stacey opened her mouth to talk, only to be interrupt by Sakura again  
  
"How do I know that, hey? Let's say a premonition, a dream. Since I'm 3  
years old, I have the same dream every year on New Year's eve. Now that I'm  
16, I understand what it meant. It was just a warning to your plan. But..."  
  
"Let me finish that one for you Sakuri" A girl dressed up in Dark blue   
said, coming from the window. "She told me her dream and the missing parts  
of her dream were in mine because I have hidden powers me too."  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran said  
  
"Someone you know, someone who knows you and someone who knows that you  
still love Sakura."  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran repeated taking his sword, ready to battle the   
mysterious girl  
  
"A girl who always use the best weapon that ever exist on Earth, subtlety"  
  
"I was amnesic but now that I recovered all my memories, I can tell you who I  
really am."  
  
"To know who I am, you'll have to answer this riddle. Just one hint:  
Expect the unexpected.  
  
  
I can be the kindest person and I can also be the meanest  
Subtlety is my quote and I use it at everything I do  
I can be your friend and I can be your worst nightmare  
You know me, but you don't. Only Sakura knows the absolute truth because  
I told her today.  
}Who am I?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hey everybody: WHO IS SHE?  
  
C'mon it's not that difficult! But it is... Try to guess who it is in your  
reviews and good luck!   
  
Don't worry, my next chapter will come out soon so you will not have to wait  
too long to discovered the truth.  
  
See ya minna-san!  
  
And remember that it is not the final chapter, and the next one will not be  
either! It's a LONG LONG school year you know...  



	10. The ending of their story

Helloooooo!  
  
How are ya? I'm sure you're pretty tired of reading the author's notes, if  
somebody in the world reads them ;) so right after the 'thanks thingy' I'll  
go on with the fic. Anyway, thanks to:  
-Nako-chan  
-Empress Sarah-sama  
- *~Baby Blue~*  
-The person who never sign!!! Thanks anyway...  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
And my special hello is for: tsuki !!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(In Syaoran's apartment, exactly where I left you...)  
  
Who am I?  
  
"I'm so bad at riddles!" Stacey exclaimed cluelessly  
  
"How about I name everybody, so you'll be forced to tell us who you are?" Li  
said  
  
"No, I'll tell you if you don't want to play the game..." The mysterious girl  
told them "I am..."  
  
"Not there anymore!" said Shayne, making her disappear  
  
"Oh my god, make her reappeared NOW!" Sakura said crying from what had  
happen  
  
"Don't worry my cherry blossom, we'll find a away to bring her back..." Li  
said not fully realizing that he had used his pet name for her...and the   
word 'my'  
  
Sakura realized what he said. It mades her heart nearly explode from joy.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran" she said, not employing the -kun thing.  
  
'Sakura didn't said the -kun! She said my name! My full and real first name!'  
was all he thought but he understood that there was something more important  
right then to take care of.  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura"  
  
"I love you Syaoran"  
  
"That's what I said earlier, it was just a big misunderstanding!" said someone  
hidden behind them, taping the scene.  
  
"Tomoyo! Why are you taping that! You made me soooo worry!" Sakura said  
  
"Why does she made you worry Sakura?" Li asked not understanding why a friend  
who tapes someone could make this person worry.  
  
"Just show you Tomoyo-chan and they'll see!" Sakura said with a big grin  
  
Stacey, Shayne and Syaoran were now looking just at the place Tomoyo's voice  
came from.  
  
"Ta Da!" Tomoyo said revealing herself to be the mysterious person!  
  
"How the hell can you be here right now?!?" Shayne asked  
  
"Because you you're not good at magical things and I am!" Tomoyo said, knowing  
that the only thing has big has his head, was his pride.  
  
"So my magic's not good, he? See that!" he replied throwing a beam of magic  
towards her, she didn't have the time to dodge it thought...  
  
"Come on, Honeycomb, let's go!" he said  
  
"Shayne! You came to save me!" Stacey said  
  
"Yes, Honeycomb..." he replied  
  
"You two know each other?!?" Syaoran asked very confused  
  
"You poor dumb little thing! Yes we know each other! We're lifelong friends!  
Baka! You didn't understand it? Stupid fool! Hehehe! Come on Honeycomb!"   
Shayne replied very satisfied  
  
"Sakura, there just one thing I want you to know." Stacey said "Syaoran-kun  
is a good guy, and I didn't knew that you were meant for each other like I  
know it now from seeing you two together..."   
  
Shayne gave her the look saying 'what are you doing?!?'  
  
"And that's why" she added "you have to know that he came to my house   
yesterday, needing a friend to help him pass through the pain he had when he  
heard that you hate him, our friendship grew and we're now married!"  
  
"What! You're kidding right!" Sakura said  
  
"Yes you're kidding!" Syaoran said  
  
"Kidding? me? Look at your ring, and at the one you offered me!" she said  
showing a beautiful gold ring with a diamond on it. And then, Syaoran  
looked at his hand to see a beautiful gold ring too.  
  
"No! It's not true! It's impossible! That was the ring I was supposed to offer  
to..." he then blush a deep shade of red and never finished his sentence  
"Never mind, that ring isn't yours! And I don't want your ring! I don't want  
to be married with you!"  
  
"Oh, ok... Then, I guess we can take our ring and just leave..." Stacey said  
crying. (A.N. Do I have to say again that she fakes? she fakes nearly   
everything she does so...)  
  
All this time, Sakura just stood there, watching the whole scene like it   
didn't concern her at all, like it was a movie. But she realized that she was  
one of the main actress in this so she couldn't contain her emotions any  
longer...  
  
She just ran off. She ran and ran and ran, not knowing where to go. Tomoyo   
followed her with her psychic powers and then teleport to where she was.  
  
"Sakura... he didn't agreed to that... she just create a ring on her finger  
and one on his exactly when she needed it" she said  
  
"No. When I arrived... ok let's say, when we arrived, I saw something glowing  
on his finger. It was already there Tomoyo! It was already there!"  
  
"I'm sure it is a big misunderstanding, a big misunderstanding..." Tomoyo  
said conforting her friend the best she could.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
"You're a jerk Shayne and you're a bitch Stacey!" Syaoran said angrily  
  
"No. I would say that we took an advantage of the situation. You had a   
golden ring on your finger, Sakura saw it when she came, we just make up a  
story to go with it! Congratulations my Honeycomb, you're great" Shayne said  
kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"We're meant for each other right Shayne?" Stacey asked  
  
"Yes Honeycomb" he replied and he gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
When it happenned, Syaoran saw his opportunity. He took his sword and drive it  
in the back of Shayne.  
  
Shayne then fell on the floor, dying, with Stacey beside him, also dying  
because Syaoran has much strenght so the sword passed throught Stacey too.  
  
"I love you" was the last words either of them spoke towards each other, then,  
they died and their body dispearred.  
  
Tomoyo, then, appeared before Syaoran.  
  
"Li-kun, I know you didn't mean to hurt Sakura, I know that you love her, and  
I also know that you are meant for each other and that she loves you. Why  
did you had that ring on your finger?" she asked  
  
"I don't know..." he said, lying  
  
"C'mon! Do you think I'll accept that as an answer! Show me the ring anyway."  
  
Syaoran didn't have any other choice. He showed the ring to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, this is a sign that you really love Sakura. I'll let you patch it up with  
her. Our plan worked and I know you were truthful in it so she just wait for  
you, it's all up to you now, I can't do anything else. ...And she's still  
in her princess dress!" she added with a grin  
  
"I just tried the ring on when I heard Sakura say that she hated me! Just to  
see what it would have been if our plan had worked till the start! But the ring  
was stuck and I couldn't take it off anymore and..." he said panicked  
  
"I know, I know. But there's someone more important than me who didn't know  
this, so let's go!" She said and she teleported him to where Sakura was, near  
a waterfall.  
  
  
"The water is beautiful, ne Li-kun? So clear..." she said. It was a pain to   
Syaoran that she used Li-kun to talk to him  
  
"Ehh...Yes...Clear..." was all he could say  
  
"Li-kun, there just one thing I want to know, and then we could let all this  
go. Li-kun, if it's what you feel, tell me that you hate me. It's the only  
way I could ever go on with my life..."  
  
"I don't hate you..."  
  
She turned to face Li, she was crying, she said:  
  
"Then why did you have a ring on your finger? Who was the person the other  
ring was destinated? Meiling? Stacey? Chiharu? Another?"  
  
"Yes, another..." he said  
  
"Ok. I hope you'll be happy together..." she said and stand up throwing herself  
in the waterfall  
  
"No! Sakura! Don't do this!" He cried and catch Sakura just in time.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sakura said  
  
"Because the other person, it is you." he said blushing  
  
He bent on one knee, and asked "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" she said throwing herself in his arms. They hugged and kissed till the  
morning came. Nobody was taping the scene, but one person was watching all  
this from her house, not caring to tape it this time, she just want to see it  
one time, to keep Sakura's happiness this day as a lifelonging memory of her.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
I think this will be the final part after all... but I'll start another story  
It will be long, but not too long, like 4 or 5 chapters...  
  
Keep reading and keepREVIEWING!!!  
  
Have a good day and find the love of your life,  
  
lily   
  



End file.
